Darkness
by Outlaw Jessie James
Summary: Seven years after Cell, Gohan has become like Vegeta...cold and heartless. Unfortunately things get even more complicated when the Saiyans return... GohanVidel
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**_Jessie:_** Hey all! This is another story that I made up, but this time because I was kinda bored and my internet and phone are disconected because Im moving. This is a Dragonball Z fanfic. The pairing is Gohan/Videl. Before I start a couple of things are different then the series.

**_1._** Gohan hates Goku for not coming back and calls him Kakkarot instead of dad.

**_2._** Videl and Gohan met when the were 12, started dating at 12, and Pan was born when they were 13. Which means shes almost 5.

**_3._** Videl is Half Saiyan. Here mother is the daughter of Toma and Celipa, two third class warriors that were on the same team as Bardock, Kakkarots Father.

**_4._** Chi-Chi died giving birth to Goten, so Gohan takes care of him.

**_5._** Gohan is cold and emotionless to everyone except Videl, Goten, and Pan

**_6._** Gohan is the Vice President of Capsule Corp., Prince of the Ox Kingdom, a Fighter, a Father, a Big Brother, and a Husband.(Lots of stuff huh?)

**_7._** Gohan is a Super Saiyan 4 and can do the mystic thing, and is the most powerful warrior in the universe.

**_8. _**Gohan loves to kill delivery boys with Vegeta. And hangs out with him and acts like him cause he hung around Veggie to much.

**_9. _**Gohan has had no contact with the Z Senshi except Piccolo, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, and Dende.

**_10. _**Gohan does not go to highschool, but Videl is in highschool.

**_11._** All Saiyans and Half Saiyans have there tails.

**_Vegeta:_** Woman! Wheres my food? You promised youd feed me if I did the disclaimer!

**_Jessie:_** -Eye twitches in annoyance- DO THE DISCLAIMER OR YOU WONT GET FOOD!

**_Vegeta:_** I WANT MY FOOD FIRST!

**_Jessie:_** Do disclaimer or your not getting your food and Ill use Chi-Chis Frying Pan of Doom and whack you up side the head. And you wont really be in the story.

**_Vegeta: _**-Glares in annoyance- fine! Ill do it.

**_Jessie: _**-Grins in victory- Thank you Veggie!

**_Vegeta: _**-Death glare-Dont call me that baka onna! Only my mate can call me that!

**_Jessie: _**Okay Okay, jeeze. Do the disclaimer... NOW!

**_Vegeta:_** -Mumbles about crazy woman and Authors..-

**_Vegeta:_** Jessie does not own Dragonball Z, the great Akira Toriyama does. All Hail the Great Akira Toriyama! Not that baka Jessie.

**_Jessie:_** -borrows Chi-Chis Frying Pan of Doom and hits him over the head with it until he was unconcious- Much better!

_**Prolouge**_

Gohan could hear his mothers screams as she gave birth to his little brother. He sat outside the Capsule Corp. medical wing glaring at the wall. "Brat, you...me... spar..now..." Gohan nodded and followed Vegeta to the GR. Vegeta smirked and turned the gravity up to 400x the earths gravity, expecting Gohan to fall to the floor of the gravity room in pain. But to his surprise, Gohan just stood there as if nothing had happened. He scowled. "Lets spar now." (Sorry, I suck at fighting scenes)

_**Four hours later... **_

Gohan exited the gravity room with Vegeta thrown over his shoulder. He quickly took Vegeta to the regeneration tank. He stripped him and put him in the RT. Then he cleaned himself up and went to check up on his mother. He saw Bulma come out of the room looking like she was going to break down and cry. He quickly went over to her and glared at her. "Whats wrong Onna?" Bulma held back a sob. "Chi-Chi wants to see you." Gohan went in and stopped when he smelled blood. He went over and saw his mother, whom was holding the baby. "Gohan... Im dying." Gohan stared at her in shock. "I want you to take care of your brother. Ive named him Goten... Goten Son. Take care of him and love him... and please dont wish me back. Its my time to die. I want to be with your father." She handed the baby to him and smiled.

"I.. love you...both." And with those final words she was gone. Gohan just stood there holding his brother. Then he turned and walked out of CC, blasting off as he flew to the mountains.

_**1 year later...**_

Gohan stood by a destroyed mountain with a scowl on his face. He wasnt anymore powerful then he was when he fought Cell! Suddenly a voice brought him out of his stupor. "Excuse me, but can you tell me where I am? Im sorta lost." He turned to see the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life standing 5 feet away from him.

Gohan managed to stop staring to reply. "Your in the 349 mountain area." The girls eyes widened in shock. He noticed that she had black hair like a Saiyans and she was muscled and toned and obviously was a fighter. She looked very much like a Saiyan, but there was one thing that he could see that confirmed his suspisions that she was human, was her eyes. The were a gorgeous blue. ""Where are you from?" She flinched. "Satan City." He noticed that she spit the name Satan as if it were a disease. "Im Videl... Videl Satan." Gohan visibly stiffened when he heard the name. "Let me guess, your a huge fan of my idiot father and you want his autograph? Well if you want, dont ask me... I know that bastard didnt beat Cell. Hes too weak."

Gohan looked at her in surprise and then laughed. "I know he didnt beat Cell. I did." Videls eyes widened. "Your the mysterious 'delivery boy' that really defeated Cell!" Gohan scowled but nodded. "My name isnt the mysterious 'delivery boy'. its Gohan. Gohan Shadow Kakkarot Son." Videl smiled. "Nice to meet you." Gohan looked at her and frowned. "Why are you all the way out here? Why arent you with your father in some big mansion?" The smile on Videls face was gone in an instant and a scowl that was like Gohan and Vegetas was on her face.Gohan looked at her in surprise and then laughed. "I know he didnt beat Cell. I did." Videls eyes widened. "Your the mysterious 'delivery boy' that really defeated Cell!" Gohan scowled but nodded. "My name isnt the mysterious 'delivery boy'. its Gohan. Gohan Shadow Kakkarot Son." Videl smiled. "Nice to meet you." Gohan looked at her and frowned. "Why are you all the way out here? Why arent you with your father in some big mansion?" The smile on Videls face was gone in an instant and a scowl that was like Gohan and Vegetas was on her face.

"He was.. Before he 'defeated' Cell, he was a good guy. At least he was, before my mom disappeared when I was 5. Then he locked himself in his gym. He wasnt that bad... but after he 'defeated' Cell, he got a big head. He was cocky and stopped training and spent more time with sluts trying to get his money. He brought home a different one every night and was getting drunk every night. He pretty much ignored me. But then when he got drunk..." She broke off as a look of pain over took her face. Gohan growled. "What did he do to you?" He seemed almost protective, and he hadnt even known this girl a day!

Videl was shocked that she was telling some strange boy she had just met about her life. But he is really hot. Do you not just want to jump him? Videl yelped when she heard a voice in her head. Gohan still looked preoccupied, so she decided to see if she was crazy or not. Who the hell are you? Im your inner Saiyan She remembered her mother telling her that she was not completely human. Go away! But... she blocked her 'inner saiyan' out, annoyed. "Gohan, do you know anything about Saiyans?" Gohan stiffened. "Why do you ask?" Videl glanced at him and noticed that he had stiffened at the mention of Saiyans. "Because I remember when I was younger that my mother had told me Im half Saiyan half Human..." Gohans head snapped over to look at her in shock. "Thats impossible! Only four Saiyans survived the destruction of Vegeta-sei. "They were Prince Vegeta, a First Class Elite named Nappa, a Third Class named Radditz, and his brother Kakkarot... my father. He spat the word father in disgust.

Videl frowned. "She told me that she had been on a purging mission and had stopped on another planet and had heard of Vegeta-seis destruction. After grieving for her fellow Saiyans, she decided to find a planet where Frieza could never find her. She stopped on Earth to refuel and get more food, but fell in love with the planet. She met my father and fell in love with him. Then she got pregnant with me. My father had no idea she wasnt human. We were fine until I was five. She said that my father and I were in danger. That if she stayed that we would all die... then she left."

Gohan stared at her. "I know what its like to lose a parent. Both of mine are dead. Kakkarot died fighting Cell and my mother died just after giving birth to my little brother Goten and just months after Kakkarot died. Ive been taking care of Goten since."

"Guess we have a lot in common, huh? Not only have we lost a parent, but we are both alone in this world, and we are both half human and half Saiyan." She chuckled. Gohan chuckled too.

"You can stay here as long as you want. I have plenty of room." Videl stared at him in shock. "Are you sure? I dont want to intrude." Gohan smiled. "It will be nice having someone else besides Goten around. Espesially someone that is the same age I am and a half Saiyan too." Videl grinned for the first time in a long time. "Thank you." "Your welcome."

**_1 month later..._**

Videl stood watching Gohan train. She had fallen in love with him fast and hard, and there was nothing that she could do about it. She knew that Gohan would never return her feelings. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she did not notice Gohan walking up to her. "Videl! Videl!" She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts, only to see a shirtless Gohan standing in front of her. She blushed. -I need to tell him how I feel!- she thought. "Gohan, there is something I need to tell you..." Gohan raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Videl gulped. "Gohan I... Im in love with you!" she blurted out. Gohan stared at her in shock. Then leaned forward and captured her in a passionate kiss. After about two minutes he pulled back and said "I love you too Videl." Videl felt her heart swell with happiness. He loved her! She grabbed him into another kiss. Gohan picked her up and carried her to his room, grateful that Bulma had took Goten with her to Capsule Corp. for a couple days. He kicked his door open, not even bothering to close it behind him. He not so gently dropped her on the bed and began to strip.(Sorry people, your just going to have to use your imaginations from here)

**_9 months later..._**

Gohan paced back and forth as he heard Videl screaming. She was in labor and having their child. The nurse came over and asked if he was waiting for my little brother or sister to be born. "My wife is giving birth to our first child." I nearly laughed when I saw her face. Then a wail pierced the air. My head snapped up and I ran to Videls room. She smiled when she saw me.

"Meet your daughter, Pan Son." I held her in my arms as tears ran down my face. "Nice to meet you Panny. Im your daddy, and Im never going to leave you... Ever."

**_Rei: _**Sorry about before. That wasnt the full chapter. I must not have saved it before I uploaded it onto so only half the story was uploaded onto it. Im very, very, very sorry. Luckily I hadnt started chapter two yet! Please review


	2. Chapter 2: 6 years later

**_Jessie: _**Hello! Sorry about the prolouge. I wasnt exactly in the mood to make it really long. Anyways, it pretty much explained how Gohan and Videl met and how Pan was born.

**_Vegeta: _**They know what a prolouge is you baka!

**_Jessie:_** Im not a baka! And at least Im not a short psychotic alien!

**_Vegeta:_** Im 55 and your only 52! Who the hell are you calling short!?!?!?!?

**_Jessie:_** Screw you Vegetable-head! At least I dont go around killing people!...But there are alot of people I would love to beat the crap out of! Including my biology teacher and the student-teacher that has been teaching my psychology class for the semester!... And my little brother! Anyways, Im off the point. Just do the damn Disclaimer Vegeta! Even Gohan knows not to piss me off!

**_Vegeta:_** Thats because hes a weak mommas boy that has no life!

**_Gohan:_** Fuck you Vegeta! Im more powerful then you are! And at least I dont watch Oprah!

**_Vegeta:_** Brat! You swore you would never tell anyone about that!

**_Jessie:_** How about you just do the Disclaimer!

**_Vegeta:_** Fine! Just stop your insufferable yelling!

**_Jessie:_** -mumbles under breath- Finally!

**_Disclaimer: _**Jessie does not own Dragonball Z and never will! It belongs to Akira Toriyama.

**_6 years later..._**

"MommyyouneedtogetupcauseyouhavetogotoschoolandDaddyGotenandIareveryhungry! (Mommy you need to get up cause you have to go to school today and Daddy Goten and I are hungry!) Videl groaned as she pulled the covers over her head. Why did Kami hater her so much? She threw the covers off and grabbed her sugar high daughter and tossed her on the bed. "Alright Panny, what should mommy wear for her first day of school?"

**_Meanwhile outside..._**

Gohan grunted as he finished 18,000,000,000 one fingered pushups. Grabbing a towel, he wiped the sweat off of his face and chest. He was about to ask Goten for a spar, but then a yell interrupted him. "BREAKFAST!"

Before a normal human could blink, they dissapeared and reappeared in the kitchen. Videl placed the food in front of them and as quick as it was put there, it was gone. Loud belches came from all four half Saiyans. Videl grinned, taking the others belches as a compliment. Standing up, she leaned over and kissed Gohan on the cheek. "I have to get to school. See you later." She turned to leave, but Gohan grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss, earning two very loud "grosses" from Goten and Pan. "Have a good day and play nice with the humans." said Gohan. Videl just grinned and walked out the door, blasting off into the sky towards her new school.

**_Orange Star High School..._**

Videl walked up the stairs of OSH and got to the doors, but a hand grabbed her ass. She whirled around and grabbed the offender by the throat and hoisted him into the air. "What the fuck do you think your doing!?!?!" she snarled, her face contorting in rage. His friends tried to pry her hand from his throat, but had no luck.

"What is going on here!?!?" yelled a teacher who had come out just in time to see Videl lift the guy up by the throat. Videl ignored him and continued to choke the life out of him. The principal, reconizing her, cursed. "Miss Son! Please refreain from choking a student and getting suspended on your first day!" Videl glared at him, but dropped him anyways. She turned to the principal and glared at him.

"Why the hell did you interrupt my fun? I wasnt going to hurt him... much." Videl grinned evilly. The principal glared at her and then sighed. "Miss Son, please follow me to my office. I need to talk to you before you go to class." Videl nodded, but threw a smirk at the boy she had been choking. The boy shrank back in fear, making Videl smirk even more.

**_The principals office..._**

"Miss Son, please explain why you were trying to choke the life out of a fellow student? said the principal while staring at her angerly. Videl rolled her eyes. "I was walking by and the little bastard grabbed my ass, so I followed my instincts."

The principal eyed her warily. "Your instincts told you choke a fellow student?" he stared at her skeptically. Videl noticed this, and rolled her eyes. "Ive got really good instincts, thats all." The principal sighed and shook his his head.

"Miss Son, please do not let this happen again... otherwise I will have to suspend you. Now, here is your schedule, and your map, and your pass to your next class." Videl took them and made her out of the office. Looking at the map, she quickly found room 203 and walked in, not even bothering to knock. The teacher had been talking, but had stopped when Videl walked in.

"Can I help you miss-" Videl interrupted her. "Son, Videl Son...Im a new student." The teacher nodded and motioned for her to stand in front of the room. "Can you please introduce yourself." Videl scowled, but nodded. "My name is Videl Son and if you dont bother me I wont bother you. And do not try to ask me out because I am taken. Annoy me and I will beat you within an inch of your life, and make your life a living hell." she stated coldly, glaring coldly at a lot of guys that watching her.

The teacher and students were so shocked that they just stared at her. Rolling her eyes, Videl made her way to the back of the class room and sat down, and put her head phones on, ignoring the stares of her new classmates.

**_Jessie:_** Sorry it is so short, but I dont have much time left on the computer, and I have been putting it off for a while and I wanted to finish this. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3: Sharpners got a Death Wish

_**Jessie: **_This is the third chapter of Darkness. I'm really happy today... My pain in the ass neighbors are moving today, My younger brother and his... girlfriend moved out last night after a huge fight, and on the fourth of July I was babysitting my 2 year old nephew Curtis, and we went to Safeway with my dad, and some guy came up to me and gave me a hundred dollars! So all together I had one hundred and thirty dollars and seventy-five cents. The hundred the guy gave me, plus twenty-five dollars from babysitting, my brother owed me three dollars and sixty cents, and he gave me three dollars, and I had two dollars and seventy-five cents in change.

I went to Wal-Mart and got Crayons, a new mouse for the computer, Eragon and Eldest by Christopher Paolini, and Twilight by Stephanie Meyer. Then I went to Waldens and I got D Gray-Man 3-7, and New Moon by Stephanie Meyer. I also got a borders card, so I got my fifth manga free and they gave me a purple pen. Then I went to the Dollar Tree and got a mask(swimming, the one with the nose thingie), two 3-litters of Tiki Punch, and two bags of tootsie rolls.

At Wal-Mart I spent sixty-three dollars and sixty seven cents, at Waldens I spent forty-two dollars and nintey-five cents, and at the Dollar Tree I spent five dollars and ten cents. All together I spent one hundred and eleven dollars and eighty cents!

Erm... Sorry, I was rambling. Anyways... Veggie-head is going to do the Disclaimer now.

_**Vegeta:**_ I'm busy training woman! Leave me the fuck alone!

_**Jessie:**_ VEGETA!! Do the disclaimer or I'll tell Bulma your the one that blew up her lab and it wasn't Goten, Trunks, Marron, and Pan!

_**Vegeta:**_ You wouldn't dare Woman!

_**Jessie:**_ -Glares- Wanna make a bet Veggie?

_**Vegeta:**_ -Gulps- Fine! Mumbles about blackmailing bitches

_**Jessie:**_ Borrows Bulma's Frying pan of Pain and Torture and smacks Vegeta in the head. -Glares at him- Wanna say that again?

_**Vegeta:**_ -Shudders- Jessie doesnt own Dragonball Z, because is she did, Kakkarot would never come back to life.

_**Warning:**_ Sharpner get's the fuck beat outta him. I like Erasa, even if shes an airhead, but shes not going to be friends with Videl in this story.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Chapter 3: Sharpners got a deah wish**

Videl had been going to school for two months and she didnt interact with anyone because most of them were too scared to go near her, except one guy, Sharpner Pencil. He wouldn't leave her alone. She had managed to restrain herself, but he seriously had a death wish. He had not left her alone since he had first seen her, and he was getting on her last nerve.

She sighed. She was extremly bored, and because it was math, it made it even worse.(_**A/N: **_No offense to those that like math, but I HATE it with a passion!)

She had been listening to some of her favorite bands/singers. Avril Lavigne, Evanescence, and Nickleback, when she had a weird feeling. She frowned.

Suddenly the sky had gone black, and she immediatly knew what was going on... someone had gathered the Dragonballs and summoned the Dragon, Shenlong.

_**Elsewhere...**_

Sela had finally come back to earth after 13 years. She had left for the safety of her daughter's life, knowing that if Prince Vegeta had discovered her, he would have killed her daughter because she was a half-breed and take Sela herself to Frieza, and she would be forced to either purge worlds, or be a whore for the soldiers in Frieza's army.

She pulled the bag off of her back, opened it, and emptied the contents on the ground. Out of the bag came seven glowing balls. She took a deep breath and yelled, "Shenlong, I summon you!" As soon as the words left her mouth, a light shot out of the dragonballs and into the air, and Shenlong made his apperance.

"YOU HAVE SUMMONED ME, WHAT ARE YOUR TWO WISHES?" boomed Shenlong. Sela shuddered as the booming voice shook her to the core. "I wish that Planet Vegeta-sei was brought back!" Shenlong's eyes glowed red. "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED! WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH?"

"I wish that all the Saiyans that died in the last 35-38 years!(A/N: I don't know the exact years) "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED! FARWELL!" The dragonballs flew up in the air and shot of in different directions in a blast of light.

_**Planet Vegeta-sei...**_

The saiyans were startled. They were suddenly alive again. King Vegeta was with Bardock, a third class scientist that had a vision of Frieza blowing up Vegeta-sei, and they were currently trying to figure out what the hell was going on, when two saiyans enter the throne room and approached the king. The king stared at the approaching saiyans.

"Nappa, where is my son?" The big bald saiyan flinched. "I don't know, your majesty... We were on the planet Earth, and Prince Vegeta killed me because I was too weak. I don't know what happened to him after that." King Vegeta frowned. "Why were you on this planet Earth? What were your reasons for being there." Raditz answered this.

"I went there a year before, your majesty. My brother Kakkarot was sent to that planet to purge it the same day that Vegeta-sei was destroyed. I went to try to convince him to join me, to fight for Frieza. But he had hit his head when he was a child and forgot his programming, so I kidnapped his son and told him that he had to kill 100 humans or he would never see his son again. He teamed up with a namekian, and they managed to team up and they beat me, but Kakkarot died. I told the Namekian that it was stupid for Kakkarot to risk his life, and the namekian said that they had these things called the dragonballs, and that they could bring him back to life. I told them that Prince Vegeta and Nappa had heard everything and that they would come and kill them in a years time. And then I died. "

Nappa then started to tell them what had happened. "Prince Vegeta and I had arrived on Earth and were met with a group of warriors. They fought and four died, and they were losing, until Kakkarot showed up. He beat me, but he wouldn't kill me, so Prince Vegeta killed me for being weak. Thats it." King Vegeta rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "Prepare the ships! We're going to the Planet Earth to find out what happened to my son!"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**Planet Earth, just after the Dragonballs were used...**_

_**Son Residence...**_

Gohan was training while Goten and Pan sparred on the edge of the clearing. He saw the sky darken and he knew that the dragonballs were being used. "Id better investigate." he muttered. "Goten! Pan! We need to go to the look out! Lets go!

He had gone to the look out, but Dende hadnt been able to tell him anything. Only that the Dragonballs had been used.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**Orange Star High School...**_

_**1 month later...**_

Videl was just about ready to snap. Sharpner had come over and started to bother her and flirting with her. He got more obnoxious with each passing moment.

"What's the matter baby? You want to go find a janitors closet and get some of the Sharpner-man? I'll make you feel like a real woman and you can see what a real man is."

Videl finally snapped. She punched him in the nose and sent him flying all the way down past the teachers desk into the wall behind it. She had been putting up with his flirting and him trying to get her to go out with him, but this was the last straw.

"1. The only problem I have is the fact that your ugly face is constantly in mine and you never leace me the fuck alone! 2. I wouldnt wanna go with you into a janitors closet if you were the last BOY on earth." Here she stressed on the word boy. "3. I'm very happy with the MAN Im with now. HE can make me feel like a real woman, and he's more of a man then YOU'LL ever be!!"

During all this she had grabbed and started to beat the crap out of him. So far she had broken both of his arms, his left leg, 4 of his ribs, his nose, and she beat him in the face until his face was black and blue.

"MISS SON!! PRINCIPALS OFFICE!! NOW!" The teacher had come back in the room, but had frozen in shock, but finally regained her voice.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Principals Office...**

"Miss Son, I told you that if you caused trouble again I'd suspend you, but this has gone too far. One of your peers is in the hospital because of you! What do you have to say for yourself!" yelled Principal Tokishiro. Videl just stared at him boredly.

"He's been bugging me since I started here. He was constantly flirting with me and has tried to grope me and he tried to get me to go into a janitors closet with him. He said he'd make me feel like a real woman." she snorted.

"Regardless, Miss Son, your expelled! he snapped angerly. Just as he finished, Sharpner's parents came in with two police officers and someone Videl thought she would never see again... Hercule Satan.

He didn't recognize her though, which was lucky for her. "I want her arrested and I want to press charges!" yelled Sharpner's father. The police officers walked over and cuffed her. Videl Son, your under arrest for assault. You have the right to remain silent, if you dont have a lawyer, one will be provided for you." droned the cop. Hercule froze when he heard the name Videl. He then reconized his daughter.

Videl sneered at them. "I need to call my husband and tell him I won't be home to cook dinner." Everyone, even the principal, was startled by that revelation.

"Husband?" asked the principal. Videl rolled her eyes. "Yes, husband, you moron." The principal sputtered in anger.

Hercule decided to stop them. "I can't allow you to arrest her." The cop was confused why the Champ was stopping them. "Why not?" Hercule looked Videl straight in the eye and glared at her. Because she's my daughter." he said.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**DUN DUN DUN!!**

_**Jessie: **_Here is the third chapter of Darkness. And like the title said, Sharpner's got a death wish! Sorry, but I HATE Sharpner! The next chapter the Saiyans arrive on Earth.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
